Closure
by melissakay
Summary: Kurt needs a shoulder to cry on after that fight in the parking lot at Scandals, and Dave asks him to go for coffee. But will Karofsky act like a true friend, or try to take advantage of the situation? Edited version.


**Kurtofsky **

_Rated R, or NC-17_

_This is set after Blaine and Kurt's argument in the parking lot at the gay bar. I think the uneasy friendship between David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel is one of the best and most interesting threads from last season and I hope that the scene in the bar isn't the writers' idea of closure between the two. This is just an idea I had around that, but it's a little too racy for a prime time family TV show!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I sure as shit wish I owned the rights to Chris Colfer!_

Kurt sat in the driver's seat of his car, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder if he should go looking for Blaine after their fight, and apologise. But a voice in his head told him that would be a bad idea. What did he have to apologise for, anyway? It was Blaine who got drunk; Blaine who spent half the night dancing with another guy; Blaine who tried to force him to have sex in the back seat of his car. As if everything they'd gone through, up to that point wasn't important enough to make their first time special. No, it was Blaine who should be apologising to _him_.

'Kurt?'

He jumped, startled, and turned toward the voice.

David Karofsky was standing at his driver's side window.

'Are you all right?' he asked, somewhat awkwardly. 'You got car trouble, or something?'

'No,' Kurt said, and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. 'I'm fine, thanks.'

'You don't look fine,' Karofsky observed. He glanced over Kurt to the passenger side, and then to the back seat. 'Where's your boyfriend?'

'We had a fight. He walked home.'

'Oh.' Karofsky looked as though he was uncomfortable dealing with male tears. I can't say I blame him, Kurt thought. Especially since he used to be the cause of them, back when he was bullying me!

'I thought you'd gone home,' Kurt said, just to kill the awkward silence.

'Nah. After you started dancing, Tina Turner and his boyfriend challenged me to a game of pool in the back.' He chuckled. 'I think those two are hustlers. I'm short about fifty bucks, not to mention my dignity.'

Kurt managed a small smile. 'A year ago, you wouldn't have been seen dead even _talking_ to those guys. You've come a long way, David.'

'I know.' David said. 'And… I kind of have you to thank for that, so… thanks.'

'No problem. Glad to help.' He swiped at the rest of his tears. 'It's great to see you finally starting to accept yourself.'

David cleared his throat. 'Hey… you wouldn't want to go grab a coffee or something with me, would you?'

Kurt blinked, surprised – and kind of flattered. Blaine was the one people invited for coffee, not him. Not that this was anything like a date. Or was it? Was David hitting on him?

'I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just… thought you might want someone to talk to. You look like you need to vent, and well… I kind of owe you.'

'You don't owe me anything, David,' said Kurt, with a smile. 'And yes, I'd like to go and have coffee with you. If anything's open this late.'

'There's a diner down the road that does great hangover food,' David said. He glanced at Kurt's passenger seat again. 'Do you mind if we go in your car? I've had one too many to drive, just yet. I need to get some caffeine into me'

'Of course I don't mind. Jump in.'

As he pulled out of the parking lot, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little smug. After all, he'd walked in on Blaine and Sebastian having a cosy chat over coffee at the Lima Bean just the other day. Blaine had seemed flustered and was blushing, but to his credit, he made it clear to the interloper that he had a boyfriend and he wasn't interested in messing things up with Kurt. And that was _before_ Kurt had announced his presence.

He trusted Blaine – he just didn't trust Sebastian as far as he could kick him. Well, if Blaine could go and have coffee with the Warbler's new flirty lead singer, there was no reason why he, Kurt, shouldn't be able to do the same, with an old friend. Was there?

Make that an old enemy – and a potential new friend.

David took a seat across from Kurt in a booth and picked up a menu. He didn't know why, but his hands were trembling. He hadn't had that much to drink, had he? He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that Hummel's blue eyes were drilling into him like lasers.

'Do you come here often?' Kurt asked; then let out a nervous laugh. 'Listen to me; that just sounded like the world's _worst_ pick-up line.'

David chuckled, feeling his cheeks warm up. 'Yeah, I've been here a few times.'

'What's their coffee like?'

'Not as good as the Lima Bean. I mean, I wouldn't drive across town for it. But it's good enough for two in the morning.' He scanned the menu. 'I think I might get the bacon and egg hamburger, as well.'

Kurt screwed up his cute little pixie nose. 'Ew. That sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen. I think I'll stick with coffee.'

David smiled. 'You sound like you're in a better mood, already.'

Reminded of the reason why he was here, Kurt shrugged. 'Maybe it's the company.'

'I doubt that, somehow.'

Kurt gave him an impatient look. 'David, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.'

'I get that. You sure you're not just doing this so you can tell your boyfriend about it, later? To make him jealous?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Maybe a little. I don't know.' He sighed. 'I think you're right, though. I _do_ need to vent. And in the past, it's always been Mercedes or Rachel on the other end. But I'm not really talking to Rachel at the moment, and Mercedes has a new boyfriend, so…'

'So I'm your surrogate gal pal, huh?'

Kurt gave David a quick glance, to check if he was mad. But the big guy was actually grinning.

He let out a breath in a rush. 'I guess so, yeah. Sorry.'

'I don't mind. Hey, it was my idea in the first place.'

'That's right, it was.'

The waitress, a short, frumpy woman with too many wrinkles around her grey eyes, stopped at their table, pen and notepad poised at the ready.

'What would you boys like?'

They ordered, and after the waitress had walked away, glanced at each other furtively. David fidgeted with his watch band, trying not to think about the way Kurt's knees were flush against his under the small table. Hummel seemed to have grown almost a foot taller since he last saw him. Or maybe that was due to a newfound confidence, from being in love. Who knew? David was just getting used to the idea of looking at boys – or rather, men - as potential dates and bed-partners. He'd never known an actual relationship with one. In terms of experience, that was where Hummel had it all over him.

Kurt chuckled, suddenly.

'What?'

'If someone had told me, last year, that I would be sitting in a diner, with you, past midnight, I would have told them they were tripping.'

'Yeah, it's a bit like that.'

'Things change, huh.'

'People change.'

'_You've_ changed. I can't believe how much you've changed.'

David shifted, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading in. They weren't here to talk about him. And he had to stretch his legs, before Kurt noticed how badly his knees were shaking.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' he announced, and ducked out from under that table as quickly as he could without giving away how nervous he was. At least, he hoped Kurt hadn't noticed how nervous he was.

Minutes later he rejoined Kurt at their table. Their coffees had arrived, as well as his burger and a handful of greasy-looking fries. David tucked in, grateful for the distraction.

'So anyway,' he said between bites, 'What was the fight about?'

Kurt played with his napkin. Now that it was time to open up, he wasn't sure he could. Well, not without bursting into stupid, girlish tears, and he couldn't – wouldn't – do that again. Especially not in front of David Karofsky. But he felt he owed the guy _something_. He didn't _have _to be here, listening to my love woes, Kurt thought. As decent as it was of him to offer, surely it was the last thing Karofsky wanted to be doing at two in the morning. Fearful of another emotional relapse, Kurt chose his words carefully.

'Blaine wanted to… consummate our relationship in the parking lot behind the club. I got mad, and he walked.'

'Doesn't seem very special. A quick fumble in the back seat, I mean.'

'I know, right? And he acted like he had no idea where I was coming from.'

Kurt felt vindicated. Someone actually understood him. That it was David Karofsky, the guy who had tormented him on a daily basis during his junior year, was, frankly, amazing.

'He _was_ pretty drunk when I left the room,' David reminded him. 'People don't act like themselves when they're in their cups. They lose their inhibitions, or something.'

'I know. It still hurt, though. Like… our relationship didn't mean enough to him; to wait.'

David sucked in a deep breath, and looked at Kurt. The guy was on the verge of tears again. Karofsky's chest felt tight. Suddenly, he knew why he'd given Kurt so much crap last year. It was that old chestnut – back in elementary, they tell you that if you pick on a girl a lot, it means you secretly like them. Well, that wasn't much of a revelation, really, considering he'd kissed Hummel in the locker room. Still, he'd thought that was just a symptom of his frustration and confusion. It had been a very confusing, emotional time for him. And the way Hummel – no, Kurt, he should think of him as Kurt – got in his face back then, challenging him, calling him on his bad behaviour, only served to fuel his lust and desperation. He never thought it meant he had actual _feelings_ for the guy.

'I'm sure you mean a lot to him,' David said, trying to sound reassuring. But what did he know?

'I wish he'd act like it.' Kurt took a sip of his coffee, and grimaced. 'Needs more sugar.'

'That guy he was with – the one dressed like he raided the wardrobe at Blue's Clues – you might want to watch your back, around him.'

Kurt laughed aloud, and David flinched. 'What?'

'Congratulations. You're officially gay.'

David blinked. 'What? What did I say?'

'You commented on Sebastian's clothes,' Kurt said, with a knowing smile. 'Show me a straight guy who does that. Hell – show me a straight guy who would have noticed what he was wearing, to begin with.'

'Oh, right,' David said, and chuckled. 'I did, didn't I.?'

'You certainly did.' Kurt stirred a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee. 'And thanks for the warning. Not that I really needed it. Sebastian's not exactly subtle.'

'Neither are you,' David laughed. 'I saw the way you marked your territory on the dance floor.' He cut his eyes to his burger, fighting a surge of envy at Kurt's boyfriend. Or was that jealousy?

'Yeah well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.'

David swallowed a lump in his throat, and it had nothing to do with his hamburger.

'How – how long have you guys been, you know, together?'

'Since Regionals, last year. Or, well, a week or so before.' Kurt's big, pretty eyes were misty, as if he was remembering a better time. A time before sex got in the way.

'And you guys still haven't…'

'No, we haven't,' said Kurt, quickly, refusing to meet David's eyes. 'It just never came up. Until recently, anyway.'

I doubt that, thought Karofsky. Unless there was something wrong with this Blaine guy, the subject would have been raised before now. If it were me… it _definitely_ would have come up!

'Not that it's any of my business,' said David. 'I mean, that's personal.'

'Can I ask _you_ a personal question, David?'

Karofsky swallowed a mouthful of hot coffee. 'Sure. I guess.'

'Have _you_?'

It was probably a good thing he'd put his coffee cup down, because he had no doubt it would have landed in his lap!

'Have I what?' he asked, feigning ignorance.

Kurt was grinning, a dimple dancing in his cheek. Karofsky felt the front of his pants get tight. _God _he's gorgeous, he thought. He wanted so much to reach across the table and squeeze Kurt's hand, or touch his cheek. His mouth was suddenly dry – too dry – so he took another swig of coffee.

'Yes,' he said, remembering Kurt's question. 'I have.'

'With a guy?'

'With a girl.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'With Santana?'

'Huh?'

'Your beard, remember?'

'No. Nah, it was before that.'

'Fair enough.'

Karofsky shrugged. 'You don't know her. She was a senior… when I was a junior.'

'Ooh. An older woman.'

'Yeah. Kind of confirmed my reputation, if you know what I mean.'

'So…. What was it like? With a girl, I mean. Do you… mind me asking?'

'Awkward,' David admitted. 'Pretty much the worst sex, ever. It wasn't her fault. It was just… not good. Not that I told any of the guys on the football team _that _part.'

'I can imagine. I bet you bragged about it.'

'Yeah…' David bit his lip. 'I wasn't the most sensitive guy on the planet, back then.'

Kurt sniggered. 'I'll say.'

That little laugh of Kurt's had always irritated the _fuck _out of Karofsky in the past, but now it provoked a completely different reaction in him. He only barely managed to stifle a compulsion to lunge across the table and plant his lips on Kurt's; run his hands through the kid's perfectly coiffed hair; search out his tongue in a long, lingering French kiss…

David felt trapped all of a sudden, hot; suffocated.

'Excuse me… I've got to go use the bathroom.'

'Again? Wow, the coffee in this place must be going right through you.'

It's not the coffee, David thought, heading for the Men's Room again. He never had a more urgent need to rub one out, than right here and now, but he didn't want Hummel to know that. He was supposed to be playing the role of friend, confidante. Besides, the guy was taken. _Really_ taken.

You need to remember that, chirped his inner Jiminy Cricket. Hummel – Kurt – is not the type to cheat on his boyfriend, and especially not with someone like you. You made his life hell, once. He might forgive, but I doubt he's likely to forget.

Closing the door behind him in the stall, David felt safe enough to let out a shuddery breath. He leaned his forehead against the cubicle wall, willing himself to calm down. Not since a hot night at Scandals with a guy who looked like Jimmy Fallon, about a month ago, had Karofsky felt so keyed up. The guy had lured him into the grimy, graffiti-heavy toilet stall – not unlike this one - and given him the best blowjob David had ever experienced, from a guy _or _girl. Let's just say it had relieved some long-held stress!

But this, this was different. This was forbidden. An unrequited lust he'd carried inside for so long it had become a part of him. But Kurt would never… And he _had_ to accept that.

Tugging down his zipper, David thrust his hand into his boxers and gripped his rock hard penis. Turning toward the bowl, he started pumping his fist up and down his cock until that familiar feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach and his inner thighs.

He braced himself over the toilet with a hand on the back wall and continued to get himself off, closing his eyes and imagining Hummel's mouth wrapped around his penis. Those eyes looking up at him, as if for approval. A warm, wet tongue swirling around the head of David's cock; those full, unnaturally pink lips pressing their way up his shaft…

David could almost hear Kurt's voice in his mind, asking "Is this right? Is this how you like it?"

And that was all it took for him to explode, sending a long white stream of cum into the bowl below.

'David?'

Oh shit. Oh, _shit_! What the hell's he doing in here?

Karofsky shoved himself back into his boxers and zipped his jeans. 'Yeah, I'm in here.'

'Are you okay?'

I'm fine, thanks to you, babe, David thought, smiling to himself. Now at least he could sit down to the rest of his hamburger without the burden of unresolved sexual tension!

'Dave?'

'Yeah, I'm fine… I'll be out in a minute.'

When he finally felt safe to emerge from the stall, Kurt was gone, obviously back to their table. Unless he heard me in there, David thought, and freaked out. That would be just my luck.

But no, Kurt was sitting at their table, talking to the waitress. David slid into his side of the booth.

'Would you like any more coffee? It's the last pot of the night,' she said. 'Might as well.'

'Yeah, why not,' said David, reaching for his wallet.

'No, let me,' Kurt interrupted. 'Hey – you listened to my problems. It's the least I can do. Besides, you said you were short a fifty because of those drag queens.'

'I've still got money.'

'Keep it. It's on me.'

David shrugged. 'If you insist.'

'So…. Are you planning to come out at your new school?' Kurt asked. 'I mean, you've got the chance to start fresh. There's no better time to be who you really are.'

David shrugged and glanced around the diner, as if unwilling to meet Kurt's gaze.

'Ah… I don't know. Maybe. The whole reason I left McKinley was so I wouldn't get shit from the guys on the team when they found out about me. I'm not sure things would be a whole lot different, at the new school.'

'You could try.'

'I know,' said David. 'And believe me, I've thought about it.' He glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening, but by then, there were only two other customers in the entire diner and they were out of earshot. 'Thing is, the locker room is the _worst_ place to come out! Think about it. You've got naked guys everywhere, flicking towels, taking showers, comparing STD symptoms…'

'Sounds like fun,' Kurt joked.

David chuckled. 'Yeah well… Those guys were my _boys_, you know? Imagine how they'd feel if they found out I was gay that whole time. And at the new school – even if they accepted me, they'd still feel uncomfortable getting undressed in front of me. And it would always be there, hanging over me, like, like…'

'The elephant in the room?' Kurt suggested.

'Exactly. _Exactly_ like that.'

Kurt bit his lip. 'I'm sorry. As hard as it was for me to come out, it must be ten times harder for you. People almost expected it of me. I still got bullied, but I don't think it was a surprise to anyone.'

'Yeah… about the bullying…'

Kurt smiled. 'You apologised for that already; remember?'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Besides… I _know_ you're sorry. Actions speak louder than words. Since you stopped bullying me, they _all_ stopped. Azimio doesn't even hassle me anymore.'

'That's great, Kurt.'

'Did you know I'm running for class president? Hopefully things will be even better for people like us if I win.'

'Well… _I'd _vote for you.' Karofsky said, meeting Kurt's eyes. 'I think you'd be great.'

'Thanks. That means a lot.'

Dave blinked, surprised. 'Really?'

'Of course. I just wish you could have stayed at MiKinley; helped me change things.'

Dave played with his napkin. 'Oh… I don't know…'

Kurt leaned forward. 'Remember when you started the Bullywhips with Santana? You really made a difference, David. Imagine what we could have done if we'd joined forces. If you'd come out.'

Dave gulped. The idea of outing himself to his buddies at his old school made his balls retract. Hummel was kidding himself. It wasn't going to happen, anytime soon.

'Besides,' said Kurt, with a smile, 'I could have done with a new campaign manager, since Brittany quit, so she could run against me.'

Dave's eyes widened. '_Me_?'

'Yeah, you. Why not?'

Karofsky didn't know what to say. Finally, he stuttered, 'Isn't that a job for your boyfriend?'

'Oh, he's supportive… I just don't think he cares about changing things at our school as much as I do.' Kurt bit his lip and twirled his spoon between his fingers with a dexterity that made David's breath catch in his throat. 'I mean, he's still got a soft spot for Dalton – his friends are all there – and I understand that. Plus, I kind of just want something that's mine, you know? We already do everything else together.'

David nodded. It was slowly becoming clear to him that even if he did transfer back to McKinley, Kurt's heart would still be with Blaine Anderson. Suddenly the idea of being friends with the guy seemed a lot more complicated than it should be.

The waitress poured them their last coffee. After she'd gone back behind the counter, Kurt held his cup over the table. 'You made a toast, back at the club,' he said. 'Now it's my turn.'

David picked up his cup and clinked it gently against Kurt's.

'What are we toasting to?'

'To… new beginnings; and new friendships.'

David smiled, although it was somewhat forced. 'I'll drink to that.'

Kurt lifted his cup to his lips and was about to take a sip when he felt Dave's foot slide between his ankles. Thinking it was an accident, he made nothing of it. Once Dave realised what he was doing, he'd remove his foot, Kurt decided. But why isn't he wearing his shoes?

The foot made its way up Kurt's calf, slowly, biding its time.

Okay, that's _definitely_ no accident, thought Kurt. But what do I do? Ask him nicely to stop? _Tell_ him to stop? What's the etiquette, for unwanted advances? Explain as tactfully as I can that it's not appropriate Oh My God he's touching my thigh!

'Uh… Dave?' Kurt swallowed, unsure how to deal with this new development. Karofsky had moved back in his seat to give his leg room under the table. His foot was working its way up Kurt's thigh, nudging and kneading at the muscle beneath the fabric of Kurt's pants, until it reached Ground Zero.

Dave watched as Kurt's perfect mouth moved, but no sound came out. He rubbed the sole of his foot against Kurt's zipper, feeling the firmness within, and relishing it, wishing his hand was in place of his foot.

Kurt, meanwhile, couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, confused and mixed up in each other. A part of him was angry and wanted to tell Dave off, another part was a little scared of what would happen if he did; and still another part didn't want Dave to stop. Did allowing this to go on constitute cheating?

'Dave?'

'Yeah?'

Dave's face was flushed, his dark eyes glazed. He's getting off on this, Kurt realised. I've _got_ to make him stop! However, that was somewhat easier said than done!

'Oh… uh…' Kurt closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, but the foot continued to work at his resolve, making his thighs weak and his knees tremble. 'Oh…'

He'd literally forgotten what he was about to say. Despite his best intentions, Kurt found himself concentrating on the sensation, the constant friction between foot and canvas and penis that was threatening to bring him undone. He let out a low, shaky breath, and licked his lips, which were extremely dry by now.

'What were you saying, Kurt?'

Kurt put both hands on the edge of the table, like Meg Ryan in one of his favourite classic romantic comedies, When Harry Met Sally. Only he wasn't about to fake an orgasm. He was about to have a _real_ one!

The foot pressed deeper into his groin, and Kurt's breathing got ragged. He turned his head to the side, bit his lip, and tried to be as quiet as possible under the circumstances. His face felt hot and flushed, and his heart was racing a million miles a minute. He wanted to tell Karofsky that that was enough, he was going now, and that he didn't think friendship was a good idea after all, but somehow the words just wouldn't come out.

'_God_, you're hot,' Dave murmured. 'I _so_ want to fuck you right now.'

'Dave…' Kurt said, in between breaths that were more like pants, 'Please…'

'Please what? Please stop? Please _don't_ stop? What?'

'Please…' Kurt closed his eyes as a long, slow, rolling wave of pleasure turned him inside out, working from his calves to his thighs to the pit of his stomach, then up through his chest and arms. And still the foot kept rubbing, driving him to distraction, daring him to make a noise, call attention to himself. Kurt held onto the table for balance, and tried to stand up, tried to remove himself from the situation but his legs wouldn't hold him up, and he had to sit back down.

'Please stop,' he whispered to Dave. 'You won. You… got what you wanted.'

'Not half,' Karofsky said. 'But I'll take what I can get.'

'Why… why… are you doing this?'

Dave suddenly sat forward in his seat, and the foot stopped moving. It didn't go anywhere, it just stopped moving.

'Because you drive me crazy, that's why. I want more than your friendship, Kurt. But I know now that's not going to happen.' He shrugged. 'I _tried_ to be good, but I guess I just couldn't help myself.'

The foot gave Kurt one last stroke, but it was one too many, and Kurt clenched his teeth to keep from crying out with release as he came into his briefs.

Dave chuckled. 'You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Seriously.'

The foot went away, and Dave stood up.

'Look, Kurt – I know you're probably mad at me for this, but… consider it a parting gift. No one has to know.' He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he walked by. 'Thanks for the coffee.'

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but there really wasn't anything left to say.

The End.

_Now _that's_ closure! _


End file.
